Nadie Sabe lo que Tiene Hasta que lo pierde: Lección Aprendida
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: A veces nuestra mente puede hacer que estemos a punto de perder lo que nuestro corazón anhela. Crossover Jonjou Romantica. Regalo para Natsu-chan! /humor-Romantico/ Takano-Ritsu (principal) Usagi-Misaki (secundaria) posible mención de otras parejas.


San Miguel de Tucumán, 5 de septiembre del 2013

Notas de la autora: Hellow Minna-san, nee se que hay gente que sigue esperando el extra de un "un mes de locura" (Jonjou Romantica) Gomen pero es que se me seco el cerebro para ese fic, tengo el extra por la mitad hace meses, la idea esta... pero la inspiración para escribir decidió tomarse una largas vacaciones valla a saberse en donde ¬¬ si, eso también me fastidia. No me gusta fallarle a mis amados lectores T,T. Volviendo a la historia. Si bien el titulo y el resumen dan a entender que habrá harto drama... pues si lo habrá, pero también mucho humor y romance como en todos mis fics. para la gente que me sigue: sabe que no sirvo para mantener el romance, ni la tragedia durante todo el fic, me gusta sin duda incluir humor para hacer mas amena la lectura. Bueno como dice el resumen sera un crossover entre Sekaichii Hatsukoi y Jonjou romántica, donde mezclaremos un poco al caso de Onodera Ritsu con los Románticos Por favor cualquier tomatazo, sea dirigido a Natsu (?) ella me pidió que escribiera esto... ok no Ella solo quería que hiciera sufrir a Ritsu, el resto es mi idea u.u en realidad se supone que esto es su regalo de cumpleaños aunque muuuy atrasado, cumplió el año pasado e,eU hace casi 7 meses… y yo de vaga recién ahora escribiendo T.T Natsu no me arrestes por negligencia! te extraño fea ¬¬ Puede que aparezca de nuevo algún personaje propio. Sí llega a darse el caso voy a aclararlo en las notas.

San Miguel de Tucuman, 21 de Junio del 2014.

Republicado:

NOTAS DOS: Este fic ya fue publicado en la fecha que dice arriba en la pagina del foro MundoYaoi, les dejo el link: mundoyaoi . forumfree . it / ? t = 66916285

Solo deben borra los espacios. Esa escritora "shöne Shun Usagi-san" soy yo con otro seudónimo. NO ES UN PLAGIO.

Ya sin mas Preámbulos les dejo el primer capitulo de esta cosa.  
Disfruten la lectura... nos vemos al pie de la pagina.

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde": Lección aprendida.

Capitulo 1: Encuentros inesperados.  
By Sioa Shun Usagi-san

-¡Baka Usagi!- protestaba un castaño con molestia, como odiaba que siempre la irresponsabilidad del autor lo metiera en problemas, ¡siempre lo mismo! de nuevo Usagi estaba muy atrasado con su manuscrito, por lo que Aikawa-san formulo un plan en el que Misaki participo (obligadamente) para que el afamado escritor fuera a Marukawa a terminar de una vez el trabajo. Hacía ya dos años que Misaki trabajaba en Marukawa como asistente de Aikawa. Era un trabajo de medio tiempo que podía mantener a pesar de los horarios de la universidad, y le agradaba mucho trabajar allí... bueno excepto en las fechas límite. En fin, la editorial como de costumbre era un coas, Aikawa estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, pues esta vez el escritor en verdad excedió los plazos y ya no sabía cómo negociar con la imprenta, quería escapar un poco de esa colorada que estaba más irritable y dramática de lo normal, y también alejarse de Usagi para que pudiera trabajar tranquilo, tomo los documentos que Isaka-san le había pedido fotocopiar y enviarlos al departamento de Shoujo Manga y camino por la editorial, pasillo por pasillo, el aura negra que salía de cada puerta, los editores exhaustos tirados sobre sus escritorios. -Da miedo...- Murmuro en verdad intimidado, nunca, juraba sobre la tumba de sus padres ¡nunca ser editor! no quería morir joven, y definitivamente a los editores se les acortan dos años la vida con cada día de trabajo trascurrido.

Finalmente llego al ascensor, bajo hasta el piso 4, ese le había dicho Isaka-san que era el piso, la verdad a pesar de llevar tiempo allí solo se había dedicado a ayudar a Aikawa, no solía salir del departamento de Literatura. Le daba curiosidad, seguro estaría lleno de mujeres y seria un lindo ambiente. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en sus labios. Escaparse un poco de la deprecio que genera la oficina de literatura y el excesivo mal humor de Usagi-san que llevaba cautivo en la editorial desde hacía dos días le haría bien.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, con pasos calmos y distraídos se dirigió a la fotocopiadora, había olvidado totalmente hacer las copias con el apuro de querer huir lo más pronto posible de esas oficinas atestadas de gente que parecía estar viviendo el último día de sus vidas. Termino de hacer las copias y observo el pasillo, parecía estar más calmadas las cosas, la gente se movía de un lado a otro con papeles pero parecía más bien un día común como en cualquier otra oficina. Saliendo del cuarto de la copiadora se acerco a un empleado.

-Disculpe... estoy buscando el departamento de Emerald... al señor - busco en su bolsillo para sacar el nombre que tenia anotado. El cual Isaka-san le dio personalmente pero antes de poder encontrarlo el empleado huyo despavorido diciendo algo de "yo no soy del equipo Emerald". Extrañado con la actitud busco a otro empleado. -Disculpe señor, ¿podría ayudarme?-

-¿He? claro ¿que necesitas?- la respuesta amable lo calmo, al fin alguien que no respondía con gritos y/o murmullos zombies.

-Estoy buscando el departamento Emerald... al Señor... -tomo su papel y lo leyó -Takano Masamune- Vio el gesto del empleado frente a él descomponerse en una mueca de terror, y negar con su cabeza señalando el pasillo.

-Es por ahí... te deseo suerte.- Eso comenzaba a asustarlo, la gente se comportaba un tanto raro, quizás en el departamento de manga la gente estaba más loca que en literatura. a su mente vino la imagen de Aikawa pidiéndole a Usagi que escribiera mas BL y negó con su cabeza y un gesto de molestia en el rostro. No, nadie puede estar más loco que esa mujer y las mujeres que leen ese "clase de libros"... ¿Pero qué rayos le está pasando al mundo?

Paso. Paso. Paso. El pasillo se acortaba y estaba cada vez mas cerca de su destino, pero algo llama su atención, comenzaba a notarse el aura de pesadez, bueno que podía esperar sus esperanzas de ver a un grupo de mujeres alegres se desvanecía y comenzaba a darse cuenta que por más que quisiera escapar estaba en una editorial y siempre habría algún editor a punto de morir de un ataque estrés en cada rincón del edificio. Tan distraído estaba en sus cavilaciones que lo único que lo hizo bajar a la tierra fue chocarse contra algo duro de cara y terminar sentado en el suelo haciendo que los papeles que cargaba cayeran al suelo junto con él.

-¡Onodera! ¡Tarde de nuevo! Que haces en el suelo levántate... ¿por qué tan distraído? Pon los pies en la tierra y empieza a trabajar ¡Ahora!- Un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos miel, pálido, y con gesto enfurruñado, como si no hubiera dormido en días se presentaba frente a él, no entendía nada.

-Gomen, lo lamento estaba distraído - arrodillándose en el suelo junto los papeles con rapidez y se levanto sacudiendo su ropa un poco, cuando sintió algo raro, una sensación agradable, una mano grande y un tanto fría paseándose por su cabeza, levanto la vista y encontró el gesto del el mayor con una leve sonrisa, un tanto burlona quizás, cuando la mano bajo con su rostro y acaricio su mejilla la cara se le lleno de colores y tirando nuevamente sus papeles reacciono con rapidez empujando a ese hombre lejos de él. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba?. -¡Alejes! ¿Qué cree que hace?-

-¿por qué tanta formalidad? ¿A caso pretendes fingir demencia, Onodera? Mejor levanta esos papeles y ve a trabajar. - golpeo su cabeza con un rollo de papel y paso de él. -Voy a tomar un descanso, iré a fumar. -

-tsk!... ¿pero qué le pasa? - protesta infantilmente levantando sus papeles, cuando se gira y lo detiene. -Espere... me está confundiendo mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki, Trabajo medio tiempo en el departamento de Literatura, e Isaka-san me mando a traer estos papeles para alguien de Nombre Takano Masamune. ¿Podría decirme dónde encontrarlo?- pregunto rápidamente, con tanto jaleo había olvidado completamente donde estaba parado.

El azabache lo miraba desconcertado, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. ¿Takahashi Misaki? ¿Departamento de literatura? Definitivamente necesitaba dormir, ahora que lo veía bien, pues si: su cabello era más obscuro, sus rasgos más infantiles. ¿Cómo había podido confundir a Onodera Ritsu con alguien más? suspirando, se giro mirando con seriedad.

-Acabas de encontrarlo. Lamento la confusión te pareces a uno de mis subordinados.- extendió su mano pretendiendo recibir de una vez los papeles.

-¿ah? ¡Ehhhh! - se congelo, porque siempre le pasaban esa cosas. Seguro habría quedado en ridículo, haciendo una leve reverencia entrego los papeles -Disculpe, aquí tiene. No se preocupe por la confusión. Un gusto conocerlo. - esbozo una amable sonrisa para su interlocutor.

Adorable. Debía admitirlo. Con tranquilidad el mayor reviso los documentos tranquilamente y suspiro.

Tarde, tarde, ¡Tarde! Maldición, porque siempre llegaba tarde, quizás si su vida no fuera un completo caos podría dormir con tranquilidad al menos una noche y llegaría temprano al trabajo, el castaño de ojos verdes entraba corriendo en la editorial como ya era casi costumbre en esos últimos días, se metió en el ascensor y suspiro.

-No quiero verlo- murmuro para sí mismo suspirando con resignación. Takano-san seguro le gritaría por volver a quedarse dormido. ¡Pero todo era su culpa! si no fuera por sus estúpidos acosos, por los estúpidos sueños, quizás podría dormir un poco mejor. Aunque ciertamente hacia uno tiempo quizás una o dos semanas, su superior ya no le acosaba tanto es mas se veía un poco distraído. Miro el piso del ascensor pensativo. Takano-san quizás y hasta se veía deprimido ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? no podía preguntar. ¿Qué pasaba si el otro pensaba que le interesaba? además no era nada, su relación era pura y exclusivamente de jefe y subordinado, y fuera del trabajo eran vecinos. Solo eso. No es que estuviera preocupado ni nada por el estilo. No que Takano le interesara tanto.

El timbre del ascensor dio aviso de que había llegado al piso, suspiro con pesadez, por supuesto que Takano-san no le preocupaba, ¡claro que no! debería dejar esas absurdas ideas a parte y concentrare en el trabajo. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Las puertas se abrieron y salió apesadumbrado, estaba destruido, al menos llevaba 3 días sin dormir bien o durmiendo muy poco. El timbre junto a él le hizo saber que alguien mas estaba por salir del ascensor, y solo dios sabrá porque pero la curiosidad lo hizo girarse un poco para observar de quien se trataba.

-¿eh? ¿¡Usami-sensei!?- de verdad el afamado autor estaba de pie observándolo con sorpresa en la puerta del ascensor.

-Onodera-kun... valla... ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó en tono amable pero un tanto serio.

-Trabajo aquí, en el departamento de Shoujo Manga... Es una alegría encontrarlo aquí Usami-sensei.-

-¿Shoujo Manga? Déjame acompañarte... busco a alguien - el gesto mal humorado y las ojeras bajo los ojos del afamado novelista eran muy notorias, cosa que hizo reír un poco con disimulo al editor.

-¿tarde de nuevo con los plazos? - el gruñido de molestia le dejo muy claro que no debería seguir preguntado, sabía perfectamente la clase de horrible carácter que tenía ese escritor cuando estaba mal humorado. -Sígueme, ¿y a quien buscas?- caminaron por el pasillo charlando amenamente entre ellos, con dirección a Emerald.

-Gracias por esperar. Toma entrégale esto de regreso a Isaka-san y dile que la próxima vez venga él- protesta molesto el de cabellos negros, y le regresa los documentos al menor acariciando sus cabellos, con gesto distraído... en verdad le recordaba a Ritsu, aunque esos rasgos más infantiles le sentaba muy bien, por un segundo sus recuerdos se dispararon y recordó aquel tierno estudiante de preparatoria parado frente a él en la biblioteca del colegio.

-No se preocupe se lo diré - esa caricia en sus cabellos hizo que se sonrojara involuntariamente, era raro que alguien que no fuera Usagi lo acariciara de esa formal.

-¡MISAKI!- pronto sintió un tirón en su brazo que casi hace que vuela a tirar todos sus papeles y la cara mal humorada de Usami Akihiko fue lo primero que vio, ¡Iba a morir! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Podía sentirlo en sus huesos!

Una mirada de profundo odio fue dirigida a el Jefe de la sección de shoujo manga, un mensaje muy claro se expresaba en los violáceos ojos "no vuelvas a tocarlo".

-¡Matte! Usagi-san... ¿no deberías estar trabajando? ¿Terminaste el manuscrito? ¿He?- pudo notar a un desconcertado muchacho detrás de Usagi, era como mirarse en un espejos pero como unos 5 años más viejo ¡qué miedo!.

-No me importa quién seas... pero Misaki es mio... -pronuncio mirando con desprecio al azabache. -Nos vamos- Dando un tirón del brazo del castaño empezando a caminar.

-¡¿Queeeeé!? Espera... Usagi-san... ¿quien dijo que era tuyo? suéltame... suéltame.-. Estoy trabajando deberías estar haciendo el manuscrito... espera - a pesar de sus protestas estaba siendo arrastrado cuando escucha su celular y trata de atender con su mano libre sin tirar los papeles.

-¡Misaki-Kun! ¿Dónde está el Sensei? ¿Dónde está el manuscrito? - los gritos de Aikawa estaban dejándolo sordo, de nuevo estaba en problemas por culpa de Usagi, parándose firmemente dio un tirón de su brazo logrando soltarse.

-Sumimasen Aikawa-San - Cortando el teléfono miro con reproche al Autor. -Usagi-san Debes ir a trabajar, ya le has causado muchos problemas a Aikawa-san... ¡haz tu trabajo de una vez!... ¿he?... Usagi... san- parpadeo los ojos del heredero renegado de la compañía Usami lucían peor que cuando era despertado brutalmente, retrocedió dos pasos, choco contra algo, elevo su vista Takano lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa sin entender nada. -etto... su... sumimase - se giro y empezó a hacer reverencias frente a él. -Perdón por la escena... Usagi digo... Usami-san debería estar trabajando... me voy a entregarle los documentos a Isaka-san... -decidido a intentar huir giro sus pasos pero fue detenido.

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado, y no hay necesidad de disculparse por mi... Onodera-kun... hazte cargo de esto- Tomando los papeles se los tiro en sima al joven editor que miraba sin comprender nada, tomo las caderas Misaki y sin mayor dificultades lo subió a su hombro. -Nos vamos. -

Misaki no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza. -Espera... Usagi-san... ¡bájame estamos en la editorial! ¡Que me sueltes te digo!... ahhh... Tasketeee! - lagrimitas caían des su ojos mientras era metido en el ascensor a pesar de sus protestas y era llevado por un más que muy molesto Usagi hasta el estacionamiento y metido despiadadamente y sin ningún cuidado al convertible rojo. Literalmente, acababa de ser secuestrado por su novio, Aikawa se iba a poner furiosa.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de Emerald reinaba el silencio.

-"Ese muchacho, se parecía a mi... ¿conocía a Usami-sensei? no... Más que eso... de verdad lucían seranos... pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Takano-san estaba... acariciando sus cabellos? ¿Conoce a Takano-san?"- los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y ve los papeles en sus manos y suspira. -Usami-sensei siempre haciendo lo que quiere... ¿qué es esto?- observando los documentos con curiosidad.

Takano mientras tanto no comprendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar, ese jovencito... sin lugar a dudas estaba saliendo con el afamado Usami Akihiko, sonrió de lado... después de todo no se parecía a Ritsu solo en lo físico... era también: igual de escandaloso. Su sonrisa creció aun mas, hasta convertirse en una carcajada que llamo la atención del castaño frente a él.

-¿de qué se ríe Takano-san? fue una situación muy incomoda... no le veo lo divertido.- protesto el mal humorado castaño.

-Lo admiro.- Aquel comentario descoloco al castaño. -Admiro a Usami-sensei... quizás debería tratarte así para que admitas de una vez que me amas- aquel comentario hizo que el sonrojo cubriera la totalidad de la cara del otro editor.

-Ta... Takano-san... deje de decir esas cosas, ¡ya te dije que no siento nada por ti!-

-Mentiroso.- La sonrisa suave seguía en sus labios. Ese niño había logrado subirle el animo... quizás podría averiguar un poco más de él. En verdad era adorable. -Ahora ve a trabajar y deja de holgazanear, ¡encima de que llegas tarde solo te quedas parado ahí como idiota! Llévale esos documentos a Isaka-san y ponte a trabajar de una vez... he perdido demasiado tiempo por tu culpa. -Girando sus pasos regreso a su oficina con cara de fastidio.

-¿heee? ¿Mi culpa? tsk!... es insoportable. -girándose camino al ascensor y se dirigió a llevarle los papeles a el director ejecutivo, honestamente ese tipo no le caía del todo bien, aunque tampoco le caía mal. Suspiro apesadumbrado, falla forma de empezar el día, discutiendo con Takano-san insinuaciones de por medio y una pelea que no terminaba de comprender... pero lo que más le preocupaba ¿por qué Takano-san lucia más relajado? Ese niño... ese tal Misaki... ¿tendría algo que ver? ¿Qué era él de Takano-san? ¿Por qué sonrió así después de que ese niño se fuera?

Con desesperación despeino sus cabellos haciendo un revuelto de ellos. -Esto es falta de sueño, no deberían preocuparme estas cosas... eso es... es solo estrés- trato de auto justificarse frunciendo el ceño, cuando recordó la descarada insinuación de Takano y se imagino la escena, él siendo cargado en brazos del azabache al interior de su departamento... como cuando se durmió en el metro... como se debió haber visto siendo cargado por vareas cuadras desde la estación del tren hasta el departamento de su superior... le gustaría recordar cómo se sintieron esos brazos cálidos en medio de la fría noche y... -"No... No... En que estoy pensado... es solo falta de sueño... Esto no es amor... ¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!... ¡No es amor!"- gritaba en sus pensamientos con desesperación.

-Continuara -

Notas finales: Bueno creo que no es muy largo, quería hacerlo más largo pero no tengo más tiempo, gente desde ya gracias por haber leído. Como ya dije en el principio este fic fue publicado en el foro de mundoyaoi bajo otro seudónimo "shöne Shun Usagi-san" pero no es plagio. Soy yo con otro nombre. Si quieren pasase a leer el original no me molestaría. Un beso a todas y todos los que hayan pasado a leer qué onda con esta cosa n.n

Bye Bye.


End file.
